Till I Die
Till I Die is a song released on January 5, 2015 by Machine Gun Kelly. It is the third track of his album, General Admission. Lyrics One time for the city, my city Bitch, I'm from The Land, till I die (till I die) till I die On the East Side till I die (till I die) till I die Bumpin' that Bone Thugs till I die (till I die) till I die In the hood, I'm good till I die, CLE till I die, ho Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on, puttin' on Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on, puttin' on Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on, puttin' on Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on (Kells) Where you from? Straight outta the muthafuckin' crib, ho On 128th, me and Slim, doe Dead broke, we were smoking mid, bro Baby mama hollerin' "How we suppose to live though?!" Fuck that! Beat the game up quick, though (Blow) Everybody in the team eating Green meals, green leaves, it's the green season Catch me on Lee, up at Sharks eating Whippin' with the hot sauce like I'm street leaguin', And1 though On the porch getting cut though On first block with the blunt rolled, me and Dub-O My city, my city Been turned up from the jump tho Bitch, I'm from The Land, till I die (till I die) till I die On the East Side till I die (till I die) till I die Bumpin' that Bone Thugs till I die (till I die) till I die In the hood, I'm good till I die, CLE till I die, ho Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on, puttin' on Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on, puttin' on Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on, puttin' on Erry'where I go I'm puttin' on Puttin' on Where you from? Y'all know, y'all know It's tatted up on all my squad, ho (Squad!) I roll J's in a 12 inch RAW paper Erry'day I live life like Pablo (Pablo) Y'all know, y'all know I'm tatted like I don't need jobs, ho Nobody's gonna stop me getting paper Erry'day I feel like El Chapo I was getting high in the 6th grade Throwing hands in the hall on the first day Scared of one of my hoes gettin' knocked up Snatching purses in the mall, getting locked up Bitch, I needed paper, I needed paper Dreamin' of the penthouse on the elevator The hood taught me don't talk, just walk mine Timbos on the curb by the stop sign (Kells) East Side, West Side Cleveland for life East Side, West Side Uptown to down the way Uptown to down the way EC to the Heights, all day EC to the Heights, all day Bitch, I'm from The Land till I die (till I die) till I die On The East Side till I die (till I die) till I die Bumpin that Bone Thugs till I die (till I die) till I die In the hood, I'm good till I die, EST till I die, ho Charts Video Category:Songs Category:General Admission